Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom)
|Zdolności = |Przynależność = Team Sonic|Lubi = |Nie lubi = }} – główny bohater serii gier i serialu ''Sonic Boom. Sonic jest super-szybkim jeżem i miłośnikiem przygód. Jako lider Team Sonic prowadzi swoją drużynę do walki ze złym Doktorem Eggmanem i innymi złoczyńcami. Utworzenie Podczas przeprojektowywania postaci Sonica twórcy eksperymentowali z różnymi akcesoriami, które mogłyby pasować do postaci niebieskiego jeża. Ostatecznie zdecydowano się na chustę, którą Sonic otrzymał na szyi. Pasowała ona do jego przygodowej natury. Bob Rafei powiedział, że chusta Sonica jest po części inspirowana chustą Nathana Drake'a z gry Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. ''Bandaże sportowe inspirowane są pięściarzami i amerykańskimi piłkarzami. Mają dodać postaci heroizmu i pokazać, że w przeciwieństwie do złoczyńców nie jest próżny, zarozumiały. Bandaże miały też podkreślić, że jeż specjalizuje się w szybkim bieganiu. W przeciwieństwie do swojego odpowiednika z gier, ten Sonic otrzymał całkowicie niebieskie ramiona, a także dodano mu więcej kolców z tyłu głowy. Historia Gry ''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Amy ścigali Doktora Eggmana. Po drodze do walki włączył się również Metal Sonic. W trakcie pościgu bohaterowie dotarli pod starożytny grobowiec, na którego drzwiach namalowane były malowidła przedstawiające niebieskiego jeża i żółtego lisa. Sonic otworzył drzwi do grobowca, aby uciec przed Metal Soniciem i robotami Eggmana. Wewnątrz bohaterowie przypadkowo zbudzili Lyrica, który wydawał się pamiętać Sonica. Lyric uwięził bohaterów i zebrał swoje roboty, opuszczając grobowiec. Bohaterowie wydostali się z pułapki Lyrica i przerobili liny, którymi byli związani na Enerbeam. Team Sonic udali się następnie do Cliffa, który wyjawił im, że Lyric jest ostatnim przedstawicielem Starożytnych. W dawnych czasach próbował zmechanizować cały świat, za co został uwięziony. Bohaterowie ruszyli zatrzymać Lyrica przed zdobyciem Chaos Crystals. Podczas szukania drugiego kryształu rozdzielili się. Sonic poszedł z Tailsem. Spotkali wtedy MAIA, robota który zbuntował się przeciwko Lyricowi. Z pomocą MAIA bohaterowie stworzyli portal do przeszłości. Przed wejściem zaatakował ich jednak Shadow. Sonic pokonał Shadowa, wrzucając go do portalu. Po chwili razem z Tailsem również wskoczył do portalu i przeniósł się do przeszłości. Sonic i Tails przedstawili się tam MAIA z przeszłości i z jego pomocą uwięzili Lyrica, który zapamiętał ich na przyszłość. Po powrocie do swoich czasów Team Sonic ruszyli, aby odzyskać pozostałe kryształy. Doktor Eggman i Lyric połączyli siły na krótko, aby powstrzymać bohaterów. Sonic i jego przyjaciele wydostali się jednak ze wszystkich pułapek. Po drodze byli również świadkami pojedynku Lyrica i Eggmana. Musieli również pokonać Eggmana i jego nowego robota, a także Metal Sonica którego przeprogramował Lyric. Po zebraniu ostatniego kryształu, armia Lyrica otoczyła ich, domagając się oddania kryształów. Sonic nie zgodził się jednak, ale jego przyjaciele przekonali go. Mimo wszystko, Lyric kazał swoim robotom otworzyć ogień. Sonic został przysypany przez gruzy, ale bohaterowie wyciągnęli go stamtąd. Cały Team Sonic ruszył następnie do walki z Lyriciem. W trakcie bitwy bohaterowie zostali związani przez Lyrica, ale Eggman pomógł im, oddając ostatni strzał ze swojej maszyny. Kiedy Lyric był ogłuszony, Team Sonic wspólnymi siłami związali Lyrica i odebrali mu urządzenie technopatyczne. Krótko po tym ujrzeli w oddali Shadowa, który niechętnie pochwalił ich osiągnięcie. Bohaterowie wrócili do wioski, aby świętować zwycięstwo. Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Sonic i jego drużyna uratowali Sticks, którą przysypały kamienie. Sticks ostrzegła ich przed nadciągającą armią. Sonic skontaktował się potem z Amy, która odkryła Lost Crystal of Power. Amy była w trakcie walki z tajemniczym Lyriciem, który zniewolił ją swoim urządzeniem do kontroli umysłu. Aby uratować przyjaciółkę, Sonic spotkał Tailsa, a potem Sticks. Wspólnie zaczęli szukać Amy. Po drodze dołączył do nich również Knuckles. Wszyscy bohaterowie natknęli się na dziwnie zachowującego się Shadowa. Po pokonaniu go okazało się, że jego umysłem sterowało urządzenie Lyrica. Team Sonic dowiedzieli się, że Lyric wykorzystuje Amy aby dowiedzieć się lokalizacji starożytnego kryształu. W starej fabryce robotów bohaterów zaatakował Metal Sonic. Sonic pokonał go jednak. Kiedy robot uciekał, bohaterowie podążyli za nim na wyspę, gdzie spodziewali się Lyrica. Znaleźli tam stary samolot, którym polecieli na powietrzną fortecę złego węża. Uwolnili tutaj Amy i wspólnie stanęli do walki z Lyriciem. Jednak złoczyńca porwał przyjaciół jeża i uwięził w swojej pułapce. Sonic pokonał Lyrica i ocalił przyjaciół. Zły wąż miał jednak jeszcze jedną sztuczkę w zanadrzu i aktywował wielkiego robota, który miał zgładzić bohaterów. Na szczęście przybył Shadow, który zniszczył maszynę i kopnął Lyrica. Sonic otworzył właz, przez który Lyric wypadł ze swojej fortecy. Bohaterowie postanowili wrócić do domu. Sonic uznał, że Shadow byłby dobrym dodatkiem do drużyny, ale czarny jeż się nie zgodził. W drodze powrotnej Sonic kłócił się z Knucklesem o nazwę swojej drużyny. Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice Team Sonic zauważyli dziwne anomalie pogodowe, które mogłyby zagrozić światu jeśli nie zostałyby naprawione. Sonic i Amy udali się do Kodiak Frontier, aby zebrać informacje potrzebne dla Tailsa. Odkryli tam gejzer, który po wystrzeleniu nasycił ich komunikatory mocami ognia i lodu. Sonic i Amy wykorzystali nowe zdolności do zatkania gejzeru. Tails powiedział im, że zamykanie gejzerów osłabia anomalie. Sonic i Amy postanowili zamknąć pozostałe gejzery, ale próbował im w tym przeszkodzić mały robot - D-Fekt. Robot dysponował nieskończonymi zdolnościami magnetycznymi, które wykorzystał do walki z bohaterami. Po pokonaniu robota, Sonic i Amy spotkali się z Tailsem, który podzielił ich nowe mocy z pozostałymi członkami drużyny. Bohaterowie natknęli się potem na Eggmana, który zabrał Sonica na wyścig z nowymi robotami, zasilanymi przez Ragnium. Sonic miał przegrać wyścig i zostać upokorzonym, ale udało mu się wygrać. Sonic był potem porywany przez Eggmana kilka razy i zabierany z powrotem na wyścigi. W trakcie dalszych przygód Sonic, Tails i Amy spotkali się z Knucklesem i Sticks i zaczęli ścigać D-Fekta, jednocześnie zatykając wszystkie szczeliny. Wkrótce drużyna dowiedziała się, że gejzery które tworzył D-Fekt zawierały Ragnium. Bohaterowie zdołali założyć mu nadajnik i dzięki temu dostali się do Ragna Rock, gdzie Eggman wydobywał Ragnium i dostarczał do gejzerów. Sonic i Sticks wspólnie pokonali tam D-Fekta, który chciał zniszczyć bohaterów aby przypodobać się wreszcie Eggmanowi. D-Fekt wymknął się jednak spod kontroli, blokując Eggmana i niszcząc jego kopalnię Ragnium. Sonic uratował następnie Eggmana, choć kosztowało go to nieco własnego zdrowia. Mimo, że kopalnia Ragnium została całkowicie zniszczona, Eggman czuł się zobowiązany wobec bohaterów i oddał im D-Fekta. Po tym jak Tails przeprogramował robota Sonic i jego przyjaciele wrócili do domu. Serial Przeszłość Przeszłość Sonica jest w dużym stopniu owiana tajemnicą. Wiadomo, że od dawna walczył z Doktorem Eggmanem. W trakcie swoich przygód poznał Tailsa, Amy, Knucklesa i Sticks. Wspólnie bohaterowie utworzyli Team Sonic, aby bronić Hedgehog Village przed siłami złego naukowca. Sezon pierwszy W odcinku Pomocnik ''Sonic i Tails walczą z Ogniobotem Eggmana. Niebieski jeż pokonał robota z pomocą lisa. Jednak Tails został zestrzelony i rozbił się w swoim samolocie. Sonic uratował go, obiecując, że nie pozwoli aby stało się mu coś złego. Aby chronić Tailsa, Sonic zorganizował casting na nowego pomocnika. Ostatecznie jeż musiał przyjąć Tailsa, Eggmana i Fastidious Beavera na kandydatów. Zamierzał sprawdzić ich umiejętności w wyścigu, aby rozstrzygnąć kto będzie lepszym pomocnikiem. Okazało się wtedy, że Eggman udawał, że chce być pomocnikiem jeża, aby go raz na zawsze zgładzić. Sonic omal nie zatonął w trakcie drugiej walki z Ogniobotem, ale został uratowany przez Tailsa. Jeż zatopił robota, a Eggman uciekł. Pod wieczór Sonic ponownie przyjął Tailsa na stanowisko swojego pomocnika. W odcinku ''Przekimasz geniusza zła na kanapie? ''Sonic przyjął Eggmana, Orbota i Cubota, którzy twierdzili, że sztorm zniszczył ich kwaterę na wyspie. Doktor zaczął się jednak naprzykrzać bohaterom i nie dawał im spać. Sonic i Tails byli tak zmęczeni, że nie byli w stanie walczyć z doktorem. Wtedy ten nasłał na nich swojego Unicestwiatora, ale przez pomyłkę kazał mu zniszczyć swoją bazę. Sonic i Tails, mimo zmęczenia, pomogli w zatrzymaniu robota. Kwatera Eggmana uległa zniszczeniu, ale Sonic nie zamierzał znowu przyjmować doktora i odstawił go z powrotem na wyspę. W odcinku ''Uczłowieczanie Sticks Sticks dostała zaproszenie na galę, ponieważ uratowała wcześniej wioskę. Sonic pomagał w nauczeniu swojej przyjaciółki dobrych manier, a także towarzyszył jej na rozdaniu nagród. Na przyjęciu zjawił się jednak również sam Doktor Eggman. Kiedy Eggman nie dostał nagrody, wysłał swoje roboty. Sonic nie dał rady ich zatrzymać, ale ostatecznie pomogła mu Sticks. W odcinku Cyrkowe szachrajstwo ''Team Sonic pokonali Ośmiornicobota. Tails jednak odłączył się na chwilę od drużyny, ponieważ zbudowana przez niego broń nie spełniła swojego zadania. Po tym przyjechał do nich T.W. Barker i jego wędronowny cyrk. Bohaterowie podjęli pracę w cyrku, ale zostali tam uwięzieni. Okazało się również, że Barker korzystał z urządzeń i robotów Eggmana. Ostatecznie Tails uratował wszystkich, a Sonic zamknął Barkera w wielkiej kuli, w której sam był wcześniej uwięziony. W odcinku ''Polityka zamkniętych drzwi ''Team Sonic pokonali Eggmana i jego wybuchowe roboty. Sonic pomagał później w prowadzeniu stoiska, na którym Amy zamierzała sprzedać rzeczy Sticks. Jeż przyłapał Eggmana na kradzieży i targował się z nim o cenę komiksu. Później Team Sonic musieli powstrzymać Żaboglytów, którzy byli uwięzieni w piwnicy Sticks (jednak Amy zabrała deskę, która podpierała wyjście i uniemożliwiała Żaboglytom wyjście). W odcinku ''Pechowiec Knuckles ''Sonic zaczął wygrywać z Knucklesem praktycznie we wszystkim. Kolczatka obarczył winą za wszystko swój pech, przez co postanowił na siebie sprowadzić szczęście. Sonic, widząc, że Knuckles rani samego siebie, postanowił zrobić rewanż. Przerwał to jednak atak Eggmana. Bohaterom nie udało się pokonać robota. Ostatecznie to Sonic przekonał Knucklesa aby dołączył do Eggmana. Pech Knucklesa sprawił, że robot Mega został zniszczony, a wioska ocalona. Sezon drugi W innych grach ''Sonic Runners Sonic z Sonic Boom pojawił się wraz ze swoimi odpowiednikami z gier, Klasycznym i Nowoczesnym Soniciem, na obrazie promującym wydarzenie Birthday at Windy Hill w powiadomieniach. Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom W Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom jest jedną z grywalnych postaci. Dostępny jest od początku. Zadaniem Sonica jest biec na niekończącym się torze, omijając przeszkody i przeciwników, oraz zdobyć jak najwięcej punktów. Jego specjalna umiejętność to Dash Magnet, który pozwala mu przyciągać do siebie pierścienie podczas wykonywania Dasha. Charakterystyka Osobowość Sonic jest jak wiatr - zawsze w ruchu, w poszukiwaniu nowych wyzwań. Znany jest ze swojego zapału i chęci do przeżywania coraz to nowszych przygód. Dla Sonica szybkość to styl życia: szybkie bieganie, szybkie myślenie i szybkie jedzenie. Jego życie jest niekończącym się pasmem przygód. Największym koszmarem Sonica jest bycie niezdolnym do ruchu, a już sama myśl o tym przyprawia go o dreszcze. Sonic jest wyluzowany, beztroski i opanowany. Z powodu swojego zamiłowania do szybkości bywa jednak niecierpliwy i nienawidzi się nudzić. Bywa impulsywny i czasami nie zastanawia się przed podjęciem jakiejś czynności. Sonic jest bardzo pewny siebie i przekłada się to również na jego pychę. Jeż zachowuje się tak, jakby nic nie było go w stanie zatrzymać. Sonic często lekceważy niektóre zagrożenia, strojąc żarty z przeciwników i szydząc z nich, ale w czasach kryzysowych zmienia swoje nastawienie. Staje się poważny i zdeterminowany, aby za wszelką cenę wykonać swój cel. Sonic nie lubi otwarcie mówić o swoich uczuciach. Mimo, że czasami może nie rozumieć uczuć swoich przyjaciół, to ceni ich sobie i chroni za wszelką cenę. Lubi rywalizować, ale czasami nieco przesadza, chcąc być we wszystkim najlepszy. Nie może znieść myśli, że ktoś może zastąpić go w roli ratowania świata, przez co próbuje dowieść, że umie to zrobić lepiej. Kiedy nadarza mu się okazja aby uratować świat, robi to z wielką przyjemnością. Nie lubi kiedy osoby, które są przez niego stale ratowane, nie okazują wdzięczności. Przysmakiem Sonica są chili-dogi. Wygląd Sonic z Sonic Boom różni się od swojego pierwowzoru z gier. Jest wyższy i posiada dłuższe nogi. Dodano mu również dodatkowe kolce z tyłu głowy, a ramiona przemalowano na niebiesko. Zachowano zielone oczy, kremowy brzuch, białe rękawiczki i czerwono-białe buty Sonica. Jeż posiada bandaże sportowe zawiązane wokół dłoni i butów. Na szyi posiada również brązową chustę. Moce i umiejętności Największym atutem Sonica jest jego super szybkość, która jest wrodzoną zdolnością jeży. Sonic uznawany jest za najszybszą żyjącą istotę, a przez niektórych nawet za najszybszy byt w całym wszechświecie. Posiada zdolność do natychmiastowego przyspieszania i biegania z prędkością znacznie większą od 1 macha. Z łatwością przychodzi mu bieganie po ścianach, wodzie, a nawet suficie. Jest również wystarczająco szybki aby uciekać przed laserami. Sonic ma prawdopodobnie niewyczerpaną energię, o czym świadczą jego zdolności. Sam przyznał również, że nigdy się nie męczy. W parze z jego szybkością idzie niesamowity refleks, pozwalający mu unikać zagrożeń. Sonic posiada także wrodzoną zdolność do wyginania swojego ciała. Jego umiejętności akrobacji nie mają sobie równych. Zdolność ta przydaje się w walce i dobrze idzie w parę z niezwykłym refleksem, który pozwala mu przewidywać zbliżające się zagrożenia i ataki, nawet jeśli te są daleko. Najczęściej wykorzystywane przez niego metody ataku opierają się na Spin Attacku. Zwijając się w kulkę, Sonic może wykonywać również Spin Dash. Jeż atakuje szybko i skutecznie. Jeśli nie zwija się w kulkę, korzysta ze swoich nóg wykonując szybkie kopnięcia. Sonic potrafi myśleć szybko nawet podczas walki, co pozwala mu opracować strategię skuteczną przeciwko każdemu przeciwnikowi. Sonic posiada komunikator, który pozwala mu kontaktować się na odległość ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Urządzenie to posiada także wbudowany laserowy bicz, znany jako Enerbeam. Komunikator może też pochłaniać moce ognia i lodu. Sonic boi się wody i nie umie pływać. Nie potrafi się też poruszać w niektórych środowiskach, takich jak śliski lód. Do poruszania się w takim otoczeniu służy mu jednak jego pojazd: Blue Force One. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Team Sonic ** Miles "Tails" Prower (najlepszy przyjaciel) ** Knuckles the Echidna (rywal i przyjaciel) ** Amy Rose ** Sticks the Badger ** FriendBot * Cliff * Q-N-C * Perci * MAIA * Kyle the Gorilla * Foreman Fred * Og * Mighton * Bolts Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman (arcy-wróg) * Orbot * Cubot * Metal Sonic * Shadow the Hedgehog (największy rywal) * Lyric the Last Ancient * T.W. Barker * Lightning Bolt Society * Nominatus * Froglodytes * Dixon * Charlie * Mark the Tapir * Dreamcaster * Belinda * Morpho Ciekawostki * Sonic to jedyna postać z serialu Sonic Boom, która pojawiła się jak dotąd w każdym odcinku. * W Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric ''Sonic wypowiada słowa ''One ring to rule them all, co jest odniesieniem do Władcy Pierścieni. * Sonic uwielbia kolekcjonować kokosy. Swoją prywatną kolekcję obdarza wielką miłością. * Ulubiony film Sonica nosi tytuł Space Pigeon 2, najlepsza część swojej trylogii. * Sonic ogląda w telewizji serial The Real Housewives of Gogoba Village. * Sonic popisał się swoimi umiejętnościami gry na gitarze podczas koncertu z Dude-itude. * Sonic nie umie gotować. * Sonic potwierdził, że jak na razie nie posiada swojej super transformacji. * Sonic jest jedną z dwóch postaci z Sonic Boom, która pojawiła się na przynajmniej jednym artworku z Sonic Channel. Drugą jest Sticks. Kategoria:Postacie z Sonic Boom Kategoria:Bohaterowie (Sonic Boom) Kategoria:Mężczyźni (Sonic Boom) Kategoria:Grywalne postacie